Digidestined to be dead (edited like!)
by Taiko Kamiya
Summary: its the same as before >.> only i edited the names
1. 1st chap

Disclaimer: I dont' own digimon execpt in my dreams but also in my dreams i'm married to Ken so ^^;;;  
As my some of my loyal fans have asked i've went and changed the names to be normal!! okies!? But if you can understand it the way it was then read it that way!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone was in Hawaii, for a Digi-Reunion. Mimi, Sora, Matt, Willis and Joe were having a water fight, Tai, Izzy, and Cody were talking about nothing, Kari, Tk, Davis, and Yolei were swiming and Ken was up on the beach refusing to do anything. Just staring off.  
  
At the campfire, everyone sat around talking about anything. Watching the fire dim down, everyone started to head to bed. The girls were staying in one cabin and the boys in another. Everyone else was in the cabins execpt for Willis. "Willis!" He heard someone wisper loudly. "Huh?" he asked.Willis   
started walking over to where he the voice was coming from."Willis!  
Please!" Thinking a girl was hurt he ran into the woods to it. He could hear the voice getting louder and the plea's getting more desperate.Willis ran all the way to the beach and looked around.  
  
The beach was deserted, but he could hear that the pleading voice was coming from here."Hello Anyone where?" Willis yelled."Why yes there is." Willis turned around. "Oh Sh..!" His yell was cut short, as a knife blade was place agianst his throat, then pushed into the skin and slicing across, cutting the tissue effortlessly as blood came gushing from the slit.  
  
A low gurgling sound was the last thing heard from Willis, before his body went limp and fell to the ground."One down and ten to go." the figure said in a femine voice, before changing to a males voice and laughing evilly as that person walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!" Everyone ran outside."What? what's wrong Sora?"Mimi asked. Sora just pointed at the ground. Mimi looked down. "Fuck." There was Wilis."Oh my God.Oh my fucking God." Yolei repeated over and over."Look, you guys the killer left a note." Cody said.  
  
Davis read the note,"It says. Hello Digidestined, One of your number has been killed, and the next again soon.Who will it be? Sora, Izzy, Davis, Yolei? Only I know, only I say. I hope you have a great reunion."   
  
"This is not the reunion we wanted..." Kari said. 


	2. death occurs

This is chapter two of destined to be dead. I hope you like it. It may be a while, before I write again because even   
though writing makes me feel better, i don't know if i'll have a chance. After all its vacation ^-^;;   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own execpt in my mind, but I do own Yolen. She's mine.But oh well.....  
  
  
  
  
"Who could haved done this?" Tai asked."Someone on this island." Izzy replied. "Well duh Enstein." Kari said. "Its not safe here now, but we can't leave for two weeks." Mimi noted."All I know is, its not safe, and we have to be extra careful now." Davis said.  
  
"So how do we managed to be careful? I ain't careful worth beans." Tai said."To true!" Sora told him. Tai shot her with his water gun."Ack!" she yelled."Stop it you two.Your getting annoying." Tk told them, they stuck their tongues out at him. "Ok so we're gonna have to go in pair to anyplace we go, got it?" Izzy said. Everyone nodded.   
  
"We have to solve this case." Kari said 10 minutes later."Kari, we have no clue's, no evidence, how can we solve this case? The killer didn't leave any evidence!" Ken said."But I know we can solve it, we always managed before to solve anything! we can do it again too! I know we can!" Ken grabbed Kari." Chill out girl, before..."  
  
"I am chill!" she exclaimed cutting off his sentence.Ken ignored her and continued." i cut off your suger supply! Now then, This isn't any case Kari, This is a Murder. Were not profesinols.We can't do it, leave it to the police."  
  
Kari glared at him." What's with you? You would always help me solve any case, now you say leave it to the police?! Who are you and what have you done with Ken?"He laughed."How much soda have you had today?" Kari thought for a minute.  
"12? 13? something like that why?" Ken shook his head and pulled her off.  
"Your in a suger over load, Kari, you need to sleep it off."  
  
An hour later,after everyone decided to go anywhere with at least one other person, and Kari got her nap from her suger overload, Mimi and Davis went into the woods to play hide and seek, with everyone. As they began to hide, Mimi began to count. "Ready now here I come." She said, noticing how dumb that saying was.  
  
Mimi began to look around."She'll never find me..."Davis said laughing."Oh but I did." A voice said, Davis jumped and turned around."Its..."Davis choked out."Yea In person, or should I say in the death."The killer grabbed Davis, dragging the knife against his neck."Now as much as I adore to say this, bid your life fair well."the killer said, as he stabbed the knife into The tender  
and weak flesh of his stomach and pulled the knife down through the skin creating a huge whole and slitting his stomach open, watching as the blood flowed smoothly out of the cut, then tearing up his orgins with the blade of the kife as it sliced threw them.  
  
  
Davis sunk to his knee's, as the killer pulled out the knife. As blood pooled under Davis and between his legs.The killer then he pulled out Davis's intestine's slowly to increase pain and wrapped them around his neck before hanging him from the tree with them."Lifes a bitch and then ya die, Davis." The killer said, listening to the agonizing yells of pain, and watching as   
the sticky red liquid ran out of the gash in his stomach, down his leg and created a puddle of blood underneath his weak body.  
"Davis?! Is that you?" Izzy yelled.  
  
"Shit, Well i'd love to listen to you suffer but nows time for me to leave." He said patting Davis's cheek, leaving streaks  
of blood,then running off swiftly, into the forest, just as everyone came into view."Oh.Fuck." Tai said looking at Davis's now  
lifeless body."No, no no..Oh god no.." Kari wispered sinking to her knee's. Tk came over, to comfort her."What happened?" Ken asked looking at the body."He was murdered, duh. Painfully I might add." Mimi said in disbelief.  
  
"Thats the two people...God knows whos next." Izzy said, covering his mouth."We better go now...Before we regret it. Seriously." Sora replied. Looking very pale, Sora and Mimi walked back to the cabins with everyone else following. What they hadn't noticed was a piece of paper, that said."Willis is dead, it wasn't to courage that made me do it, now all i have to say is if   
you have knowledge you'll leave me to it."   
  
.;; 


	3. chap 3

Ok well i have to start this chap now. How you enjoy!!   
E.e i'm working slowly but i'm getting their got it?  
  
  
Kari weakly walked back to the cabins with the help of Mimi."Poor Davis..he's..dead." she sobbed out quietly.Mimi patted her arm in a comforting way."I know Kari..I know...so is Willis..we can't do much about  
it."   
  
Ken walked up to them at this moment."You ok Kari?" he asked in a soft soothing voice, knowing she was hurt very much. She gave him a very weak  
nod."I..think so.." she whimpered out. He gave her a sympthetic look then   
turned to Mimi."You think you can deal with her?"   
  
She gave a little nod to him."Take care Ken." she said to him, leading Kari to the cabin, to keep an alertive eye on her. Ken sighed and walked off, tending to his own thoughts, as well as other thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izzy was sitting with his laptop, at a old table, its red paint far  
from having chipped off due to weather. He was typing at a quick pace his   
little fingers barely seen, his small reddish brown eyes looking continuesly  
at the screen.  
  
"Izzy..." a soft voice near the fire and such called."What?" he   
called back to the gentle sounding voice."Izzyy...help me.." Is that you   
Kari?" He questioned, his eyes filling with worry for the young girl.   
"Izzy..." the voice pleaded again.  
  
"Don't worry Kari, i'll help you!" he exclaimed, running over to the   
fire and bathrooms."Izzy..help i'm stuck.." The voice seemed paniced and   
full of fear."Where are you?" He questioned, his voice filling with the   
worry his eyes held.  
  
"The..bathroom..please help.." Izzy walked into the girl's bathroom  
and looked around."I don't see you.." he said, in a fearfull tone."That's   
because i'm behind you." The voice changed to a male's, and Izzy turned to  
the voice that had appeared behind him.  
  
"Holy Shit!!" he exclaimed, backing up towards the toliet. The silent  
preditor held up a ice pick, and twirled it idly in between black glove cladded fingers. "Well, Well Well..if it isn't Chris, trying to be the hero?" The masked figure laughed a deep laugh.  
  
"I knew it was you!! How could you!? Your own friends!" Izzy exclaimed, trying to stall this lover of death."Because, they were never my friends. And the one person I wanted to be mine, never would!! So all you bastards must die!" Digidestined killer, exclaimed, a slight sad note in the voice of the murderer.  
  
Killer took a large step towards Izzy, and wraped a perfectly gloved hand around the small males neck."Say hello to Davis and Willis for me." The  
insane possesor of hate laughed at this, then thrust the ice pick deep into   
the skin and bone of Chris. It connected with his heart, perfectly and   
easily.  
  
The Killer pushed the handle till it connected with a barrier, that   
kept his heart safe. Easily smashing the bones, the pick was pushed futher   
into the tender muscle, then Izzy was dropped to the floor, as the red   
liquid need to live, began to descend from the young males body, staining the  
white tiles, and slowly killing the boy genious.  
  
The horrible site was left, to be found by the poor young females who  
have suffered from two deaths allready. The killer stepped to the door of the  
bathroom and looked back to Chris who could barely see anymore."You know..I  
even liked you...it's a pity I had to kill you.." with a swish of a cloak the  
mistery killer was gone once again. 


End file.
